Alternate Universe
by GemGirl164
Summary: When the Crystal Gems fall into our world, they are confused and terrified. But can two ordinary teenage girls help them back? Sorry this took so long, Katie (you know who you are). But enjoy! Garnet x OC and Peridot x OC.
1. People From Another Reality

A/N: Hello! This is a suggestion from a friend. I'm planning about 20-30 chapters for this one, so I'll actually plan ahead, typing and editing a few times. I'm using WordPad, since this laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word (yet), so editing is pretty much compulsory (the spacebar isn't the best).

I will recommend songs each chapter- not necessarily _for_ the chapter, but just songs I really enjoy (note: every song sounds better in Nightcore!).

Song #1- _Partners In Crime_ by Set It Off.

xxxxx

The golden white sand of Surfer's Paradise beach was powdery and hot beneath my bare feet as I walked along it with my best friend, Katie Oakes, after dinner.

"She was all like, 'Mercy!'" I snickered. "Her laser gun was on the floor, so I just said, 'Eat laser ray, loser!' And I got her in the chest- pinpoint accuracy." I stumbled slightly on the soft, unstable sand, but easily regained my footing. I had excellent balance.

Sometimes people wondered how we became friends. We looked nothing alike. Katie had long, dark hair, smooth cocoa in waves to her waist. My hair was pale blonde- bleached by the harsh Aussie sun. Her skin was as pale as milk. Mine was tanned, the colour of caramel, from hours on the beach. Her eyes were almond-shaped and the pale blue of a cloudless day. Mine were round, and were the shiny black of polished obsidian. She was average at one point six metres tall. I was a beanpole at one point seven-five. She was slender, like a dancer. I was stocky and muscled, like the surfer I was. She was shy and conservative. I was loud and a total party girl.

"You know," Katie began, "I reckon that- whoa!" she cried as she tripped over something on the sandy beach. I helped her up, then took a closer look. I stepped forward, and gasped.

It was a woman.

Her smooth, wet skin was dark, like mahogany. Her damp, chin-length hair was as black as coal, and drying quickly, becoming frizzy. She was wearing reflective, futuristic glasses. Her clothes- half-red half-blue jeans, a tight dark red leather tank top with a pink star outline on the right half of her chest, and navy blue gloves that only covered her middle finger- clung to her body with sea water. She had dark blue Converse sneakers. She had two rings on each hand- on her left hand, a gold ring with a garnet was on her pointer and a bronze ring with a ruby was on her pinky. Both stones were square facet. On her right hand, another gold-garnet ring was on her pinky and a silver ring with a sapphire was on her pointer. These were triangle facet. Sand was in her hair and all over her still body. She seemed around one point eight metres tall. She was breathing and alive, but clearly unconscious- I couldn't guess why.

I cursed under my breath. "We have to help-" I began, but cut off when I glanced up. There were four other women nearby, all wet and covered in sand. I ran to the closest, but Katie stayed with the first. I checked over the woman, checking her pulse and breathing before noticing details.

Her clear, perfect skin was pale, white as milk. She had a gold ear piercings, with gleaming white, slightly oval pearls dangling from them. Her short hair was the pale pink of cotton candy, and stuck to her neck with water and possibly sweat. She wore tight yellow shorts, pale blue-green ballet shoes with pink ankle socks, and a turquoise top with a small skirt, a wide ribbon across her stomach, tied in the middle of her back. There was a small yellow star on her chest, and she was about one point seven metres tall. She, too, was unconscious.

I checked the other three women- also knocked out. I noticed one thing- they were all beautiful. They looked like supermodels.

The shortest of the three was about a metre and a half tall. She had skin the colour of milk chocolate, and her long, messy hair was pale lilac. She had a amethyst pendant that rested in the hollow of her collarbone, dangling from a silver chain. She wore an oversized white tank top with a ragged hem that brushed her thighs. Her leggings were black, with purple stars on the knees. She wore white leather boots with bright purple toes.

The middle-sized one was Katie's height. She had light brown skin, like pale chocolate, or light bronze. Her straight shoulder-length hair was a light yellow-green, and was only slightly damp at the ends. She had stud earrings, jewelled with emeralds or maybe peridots. She wore dark green trousers with yellow diamonds on the knees, and a halter top that bared her smooth stomach. The top was a matching green, the collar a lighter lime, with a yellow diamond in the middle. Her shoes were simple green sandals with yellow diamond clips.

The tallest had pale tan skin. She was one point six-five metres tall. Her messy short hair was dyed a dark blue, with a halter crop top and a knee length skirt. These were both ocean blue. Her top was clipped at the back and tied at the neck, leaving most of her back bare. That revealed a dark blue teardrop tattoo in between her shoulderblades, and I noticed that the triangles on the bottom and top of her shirt and skirt, respectively, resembled a diamond. She was barefoot. And she had a bundle clutched tightly in her arms.

"What's she holding?" Katie asked. I jumped.

"Jesus, K, don't scare me like that," I breathed, before kneeling and gently removing the bundle from her arms. It seemed to unravel, and I gasped.

"It's a kid," Katie said breathlessly.

Indeed it was. He was small, maybe one point four metres tall, but had a teenage face, maybe fourteen. He was slightly pudgy, but in a cute way. He had dark brown, curly hair, and clear, baby pink skin. He wore a red-pink t-shirt with a big golden star on the chest, and blue jeans. His shoes were pink flip-flops, and when his shirt came up a bit, I caught a glimpse of a belly button piercing with a pink jewel in it. A rose quartz?

"We should bring them home," I said. Luckily our cars were parked nearby. When we got to them- the green-clothed one, the bluenette and the little boy in my car, the frizzy-haired one, the white-skinned one, and the star-kneed one in Katie's- I was glad that I shared a huge house with Katie.

xxxxx

Half an hour later, all six of them were on our loungeroom floor on all of our spare matresses. We gave them some plain pyjamas to wear, since I was watching the sun setting over the ocean from our balcony.

"What do you think happened?" Katie asked, joining me at the railing. I sighed- I had a knack for deducing things with almost spot-on truth.

"My guess is that they washed up from a boat wreck, and passed out from exhaustion," I said. "We should ask them when they wake up."

We didn't have to wait long.

I turned around. The frizzy-haired woman with the rings was screaming and thrashing in her blankets. I ran to pull them off her, and Katie spoke soft, soothing words to calm her down. When she stopped thrashing, her eyes focused on Katie.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded. "Where am I?"

Katie and I exchanged glances. "I'm Kaitlyn Oakes," Katie said shyly, cautiously, "and she's Amy Abbotts. You're in Australia- Surfer's Paradise, to be specific."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "How did I get here?" She asked, then her brown eyes went wide. "Wait, where are the others? Where's Steven?!"

I stopped her. "The others are all here. And I guess the kid's Steven," I told Katie, who went and carried the small boy over. The woman took him and cradled him to her chest, whispering sweetly. It was obvious she cared for him. She pulled up his shirt and stared at his belly button.

"Where's his gem?" she harshly demanded.

I was confused. "The only gem I saw on him was the belly button ring."

Her face went from confusion to shock, then to horror. She looked at her hands, her rings, and she grit her teeth. Tears beaded up in her eyes.

"The lake..." she murmured. She seemed to process something, then sighed. She looked up at us. "My name's Garnet. I am- _was_ \- the leader of the Crystal Gems. We fell through the Lake of Conversion, and... I guess we became humans," she said slowly.

I was confused, but accepted she wasn't lying. "So you're from a different reality than ours?"

She nodded. "Since Gems don't exist in this world... we couldn't be Gems here. So the Lake made us into the closest thing."

Katie looks at me. Her lips were pursed. "Can you tell us the names of the others?" I asked.

Garnet nodded. "Bring them to me."

We did, and were surprised at the sorrow in her eyes as she examined their limp bodies, but she knew they were okay.

"Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, and Peridot," Garnet said. Pearl was the slender, pale one, with the pearl earrings. Amethyst was the short, dark-skinned one with the amethyst pendant. Lapis Lazuli was the tanned, slim one with the tattoo on her back. Peridot was the short, bronze-skinned one with peridot studs. As Peridot's name was spoken, she stirred. Her eyes opened. They were as green as emeralds.

"Ugh. Where am we, Garnet?" she asked, her voice high-pitched and a bit childlike. "The last thing I remember is falling into that lake..."

Garnet sighed. "It was the Lake of Conversion. Please," she said to us. "Will you help us home?"

Katie and I exchanged glances. "Okay."

We had a long job ahead of us.


	2. Festive Season

A/N: Heyo mates!

'Tis the season for Christmas fanfics, tra la la la la, la la, la la!

Note- here in Australia, the concept of a white Christmas is practically nonexistent. As I am writing, it is currently twenty eight degrees Celsius, and that is _cool_ for an Aussie summer. Any Aussies reading will know what I mean J

Enjoy, buddies!

xxxxx

Over the next few days, we became really good friends with the Gems. They were kind, smart, and funny in their own ways. It was nearly Christmas, which was good apart from one thing.

Steven was still asleep.

Xxxxx

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy New Year," I sang as I reached up, putting the star on top of the tree. Tinsel, baubles, candy canes and fairy lights decorated the white-branched tree.

"Keep it down," I heard Katie complain from the living room, and the familiar beginning of 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' coming from our flatscreen TV.

"What is _that_ thing?!" I heard Garnet ask with disgust, and Katie laughed, replying with, "That's the Grinch. He steals Christmas because nobody in Whoville likes him."

"I can see why," Pearl remarked, and everyone laughed.

I continued to hum as I decorated my bedroom, on my tiptoes on the small stepladder as I stuck silly Christmas stickers all over the roof, when someone asked, "What are you doing?"

I cried out and fell from the ladder, falling hard on my butt. I stood up with a groan, seeing Peridot in the doorway, one of my dad's Harley Davidson shirts serving as a nightie. Her face was filled with concern and she uncrossed her arms. "Sorry. You okay?"

"Fine," I said, bending my back a bit. I heard a small 'crack' and sighed. "Better. Anyhoo, what were you asking?"

She took a few steps towards me as I sat on my low dresser, fiddling with the drawer handles with my bare feet. "I was wondering what you were doing."

I smiled. "Putting stickers on the ceiling."

She hummed thoughtfully. "Cool."

I laughed before extending a sticker. "You wanna put up a couple?"

She hesitated before smiling. That smile twisted my gut in an odd way. I felt sort of sick. Half sick, half perfectly healthy. "Sure. I'd love to." She took the sticker, getting up the stepladder, reaching before letting her arm fall. "I can't reach, Amy."

I chuckled. "One sec." I ducked down and put my head through her open legs, before standing and gripping her ankles so she was sitting on my shoulders. "Better, Peri?"

She had taken a panicked grip on my hair, which hurt a bit, but I ignored it as she cried out, "Are you crazy, woman?!"

I chuckled. "Katie seems to think so. Anyway, can you reach now?"

I heard her pat the roof. "Yes." The back of one of the stickers fell down, brushing my nose. "Where do I put it?"

"Wherever you want," I responded.

After the rest of the stickers were put up, I let Peridot down onto my bed. She smiled- since I had the top bunk, she was looking down at me. "It looks pretty cool," she remarked, and I looked up, seeing that she was right.

"Great job," I said, and she flushed pink.

"Thanks."

xxxxx

We were all in the living room, eating dinner (takeaway Chinese), and watching 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' with everyone else. Katie was wedged between Garnet and the arm of the couch, and I was on my favourite beanbag with Peridot next to me. The other Gems were in various positions around the room- the couch, the floor.

I got up with a groan. "I'm gonna grab some chips. Want any, guys?"

Six hands went up, and I shrugged. Getting three large mixing bowls, I poured three different flavours of chips into them, going back out. Handing the cheese and onion bowl to Pearl and Amethyst, barbeque to Katie and Garnet, and keeping sweet chilli and sour cream to Peridot and myself, we all enjoyed the chips and the movie.

Halfway through the movie, I noticed Peridot wasn't moving, leaning on my arm. I would have moved, but I stopped short when I realized she was sleeping. Her hair was slightly messy; her eyes closed and mouth open, snoring slightly.

I chuckled. I gently picked her up, seeing Katie wink at me. I stuck my tongue out at her as I took Peridot into my room, tucking her into my bed. Halfway out the door, I hesitated. I really shouldn't... but I couldn't stop myself. I lightly jogged over to her and kissed her forehead gently.

Crazy or not, it was a sentiment i could never let go- whenever I tucked someone in, I had to kiss them goodnight. I had my hand on the door handle when Peridot's voice reached my ears. "Thanks, Amy."

I smiled, though she couldn't see it. "You're welcome, Peridot."

xxxxx

(Katie POV)

I bent down to touch my toes, and then raised my arms above my head as I went up _en pointe_. I had a ballet lesson at two, and I always liked to practice in the mornings. My cat, Mari, and Amy's puppy, Juno, were on my bed, napping and curled up against each other. Seriously, the friendship between them was bizarre. But we never complained. The facts were that I was a cat person, and Amy was a dog person. It had never stopped us- or them- from being friends.

"I remember when a smile was just enough."

My heart sank as I remembered who had made me a cat person. My brother, who had once been my best friend in the world, was now my worst enemy.

 _"_ _Happy birthday, Katie!" Sergio sang, sitting on my bed and handing me a big box that barely fit in my arms. He was grinning. "Open it! I swear you'll love it."_

"Things were simple then, you were not so tough."

 _I opened the box carefully, gasping when i saw what was inside. A fluffy grey kitten with white paws and belly and a pale blue ribbon tied in a bow around its neck was staring lovingly up at me with emerald eyes._

 _"_ _I love it!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. "I'll name him Snowy."_

I sighed and leaned forward, my left leg behind me as I balanced on my right, my arms above my head.

"I miss the times when you would say, c'mon and dance another day."

 _Sergio laughed and grabbed my wrists, helping me to my feet on the skating rink. "You're a ballerina," he laughed, pulling me out into the centre and helping me skate. "You should be able to pick this up in no time!"_

I smiled sadly and twirled slowly.

"If you could trust yourself to see."

 _"_ _How could you do this?" I shrieked at Sergio, holding the shreds of my ballet school form in my hand. "Why would you do this?"_

 _He looked at me evenly. "I'm looking out for you, Katie."_

 _"_ _By destroying my chances of success?!" I shook my head. "Forget it. I hate you."_

I sighed and sat on my bed, stroking Mari's ginger head gently.

"And if you could give yourself some room to run free."

 _"_ _I don't want to hear it." I stared, teary-eyed, at Snowy, as he tried to apologize._

 _"_ _Katie, I didn't mean to," he insisted._

 _"_ _Yeah, right," I said, voice breaking. Sergio had run Snowy over. His pale grey coat was soaked in dark red blood as he took small, feeble breaths. Finally, he went limp._

Tear s fell down my cheeks, and Mari licked them off, rubbing her warm body against me. My words were weakly strangled.

"For a moment, remember when."

 _I walked slowly onto the plane, taking my seat as I stared at the only home I had ever known through the windows. Slowly, it faded away as we flew above the clouds. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was going to Australia._

I hung my head, a single tear hitting the sheets.

"I knew that you would come back again."

 _I wandered the streets, looking for somewhere to stay. I looked up as someone tapped my shoulder. She had blonde hair and extremely dark brown eyes, almost black. She was smiling. "Hi. My name's Amy."_

I chuckled as I remembered how I had met my best friend and housemate. I jumped as someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, seeing Garnet with a concerned look in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

I wiped my eyes. "I'm fine," I said, my voice rough. She gave me a skeptic look. "Okay, no, I'm not so fine."

She sat next to me. "Wanna talk about it?"

After a moment's hesitation, I told her the entire story. How Sergio had betrayed my trust, how I had decided to move here. She was silent until I fininshed. She then said, "That must suck." I nodded miserably.

"I loved Snowy," I said sadly. "But now I have Mari."

Garnet smiled. "You know," she said softly, "If it makes you feel better, I'd beat up Sergio if I could. Send him to the moon."

I grinned. "Thanks, Garnet."

She smiled. "You're welcome," she said, giving me a peck on the forehead. I was surprised as she got up to leave. I heard the smile in her voice. "And for the record, I think your singing is wonderful."

xxxxx

(Third person)

The small, curly haired boy was seemingly asleep, though he had been like that for a while. His pink star shirt was wrinkled, his jeans stained by salt water.

His dark eyes snapped open.

xxxxx

A/N: Ooh, Steven woke up! I am trying my absolute hardest to take this story slow, so just establishing a connection between Amy & Peri/Katie & Garnet. I am also trying to keep a regular schedule, but I really can't promise anything.

I had a fantastic Christmas, and i hope you all did too! If you don't celebrate Christmas, then i hope you are having a nice holiday season anyway.

Review 'hamster' if you read this far into the A/N.

See you all next chapter!


	3. Sorry!

Hi guys. I'm sorry, but all my stories are on hold as of now. I can't think of ways to do them well, writers block is a b*tch, and my life in general is just tough. My collab series on Wattpad is still open, because I'm not doing it alone. Sorry to disappoint

Amy out


End file.
